Swan and Okapi
This character belongs to Puppy, do not touch! Swan is a female RainWing dragonet; Okapi is her “shadow” and close friend. “I enchant this stone to bring my daughters back to life...that they may be...happy...” The male SandWing’s voice cracked at the thought, but he knew it was for the best. They’d be happy and well. He’d be without them, but they’d be alive and happy. Bittersweet, it was. But it was what had to be done. |-| Swan = Swan is a young, musical RainWing. She doesn’t know she was once dead; or that she was of another tribe; only that her shadow talked to her. Appearance Swan looks like she might be depressed or unhappy (undead?!?), knowing how RainWings' scales intertwine with their emotions. She would tell you she just likes those colors, though. They're like...the default choice, like when she's peacefully sleeping. Her main scales are like zombie blue-grey, speckled by a bright blue that's barely noticeable. Her underscales and secondary scales are stormy-blue, still speckled with lighter blues. Her spikes are the same color, except the light blue sticks to the ends of the spikes like she stuck them in paint. The lines are an extremely dark blue, almost a black, and a bit lighter than her average wing color. Swan's RainWing dots are the lightest bit of her, colored a light sea-foamy blue. Her wings are an off-black shade of blue, streaked with light blues that paint wonderful designs across her wings. Her eyes are a shining light purple, separate from everything else by color. She's a tiny dragon, small and round like she stopped growing two years ago. Her tail and wingspan are the things that keep her the same height and length as normal dragonets her age. Swan is pretty chubby, telling the story of her never ending fullness for her. Swan wears several pieces of jewelry on any occasion (which I was like "Don't forget her jewelry, me!" and then forgot about it until now), giving her the appearance of a dragon you'd best stay away from. Several pieces of silver pierce her ears, some tied together by a shiny string, the rest scattered along the edges of her ears. She wears a bronze necklace with a glistening garnet that sat in the center, something Swan has had for more longer than she could remember. Backstory Swan wasn’t originally who she is now; a musical RainWing feasting off of the Rainforest’s bountiful supply. When she first hatched, she was a SandWing, born to a family who supported Blaze in the war. She doesn’t remember what her name was, or that she was enchanted by her father to save her life. She was young when death’s call started singing to her. Just turning two, to be exact. Swan had fallen ill, under a deadly disease that swept over her family’s camp. It all happened to quickly. At first it was a steady cough, until she was coughing up blood and too weak to even turn her head. Her and Okapi’s father was worried, fearing for the life of his still so young daughter. Then came the raid. This was the day Swan and Okapi almost found out where dragons went when they were finished with this world. Someone had tried to stab their father with a spear, until Okapi stepped in and became his shield. They both took one last, shaky breath, as their father cried over top of them. In a moment of desperation, knowing his ancestors, he took Swan’s necklace and began to mutter a wish. He told the stone to give rebirth to his daughters, as RainWings, far away from the troubles of the war. There was an IceWing with them that day, called Hyemal, who’s own daughter would soon be in need of that same very spell. Then comes the first thing Swan has ever remembered. Lying on the wet Rainforest floor, her shadow looking as if she was trying to stop her blood from spilling out of her. They both looked at each other, amazed and confused at the same time. Yet, they knew what their new names were. They were now Swan and Okapi, the RainWing and her shadow. Swan has been living a mainly normal life since that day, happily oblivious to her death. She knew she didn’t feel right, being around RainWings. She wondered why she felt so sickly most of the time, even when she was as happy as she could be. And then an IceWing came into their life. At first he tried peaceful explanations, that seemed to go from one subject to the next. Swan could never understand them, only that he needed her special necklace. She somehow remembered being told to never take it off, and refused. Okapi gave her the strength to repeatedly say no to the oddly persistent IceWing. The IceWing said his name was Hyemal, a friend of their father, who needed that necklace for his daughter. Whenever he’d explain, it never made sense. Swan never pieced together that his daughter was sick, and Hyemal believed that the necklace would heal her. Swan asked Hyemal about their father. The IceWing told her that he was a soldier who mysteriously disappeared a year after they went away too. This only confused Swan more. And Hyemal was starting to get desperate, even willing to tear off the necklace from Swan’s neck if he was confident it would save his daughter. Maybe there’d be a time where he succeeds, killing Swan and Okapi for good moments after he takes it off. Maybe they’d find their father and return to the desperate IceWing. Only time will tell. Personality Swan is a musical dragonet; she always has been. She’s often found leaves and things to write the notes and form makeshift intruments. She can sing to her heart’s content now, safe and sound from the war and it’s way of killing everyone. She can often be quite annoying, though; pestering everyone with her songs. Relations Okapi Swan’s sister, whom she only recently found out as such. They’d been close for as long as she could remember, and pities Okapi since she can’t go anywhere besides where Swan takes her. She’s worried about her, too; something about regaining memories of their past..? Hyemal Swan never liked him, though she’s only talked to him a few times. She knows that he wants them dead, for reasons he explains but never clearly enough. If she knew why he was hunting them down so desperately, maybe she’d learn the truth and subject to what should’ve happened to her and Okapi years ago. Pasque and Ermine Swan has only heard things about them; nothing else. If that. She only knows that Hyemal mutters about them when he “explains.” She’s gathered something about Ermine being sick, and Pasque being his wife. Other * a swan is a bird * Swan sometimes writes music notes on leaves, then uses other materials in the Rainforest like vines and bark to make instruments. She often asks Okapi what she thought, who really doesn’t know one key from another. * Originally inspired by “Stronger Than You” from Steven Universe Gallery Photos |-| Okapi = Swan’s shadow, Okapi is a charming, social dragon. No one knows what tribe she’s from, as the only one that sees her is Swan, but it’s assumed she’s a RainWing, as well. Appearance Okapi is harder to describe then most, as she's only seen by Swan- or someone they trust enough to tell, which, most of the time, is no one. Okapi's main scale color is purple-ish grey, tainted by nothing but the other scales that dot her body. Her underscales and spikes is an off-black purple, partnering with her wing color that's a bit darker, decorated with nothing unlike Swan's wings. The patterned scales that are scattered throughout her body- in the relative placements of some of a RainWing's normal scales- are more of a blue-ish grey, and overall making her look like an old sculpture covered in dust. Her eyes are dark pink, almost looking like they're purple; and one is slightly darker than the other. She is much taller than Swan, but still has a plump build. She's proportional all the way from head to tail, elegant in many ways. Okapi would quite easily tower over other RainWings her age, if they knew she was there at all. Okapi wears no jewelry, at all. She hates the things, believing that nothing you could place or add on you could change anything. Though you'd barely see any change in her at all; just the same, dull colors she seems to like. There may or may not be a scar right around her heart from how almost she died, as already her father’s magic did not take full effect on her as it has with Swan. Backstory Okapi wasn’t always Swan’s shadow, confined to her sister’s body like a chain to a wall. She was once free. Well, free as any SandWing dragonet could’ve been during the SandWing War For Succession. She can barely remember the years of her life before the battle that almost took her life. But she was one when Swan was born. Okapi could almost remember her heartbreak as her little sister grew sick, all until the battle that took them away. That was a horrid day. Dragons yelled from yards, shouting commands and warnings to the unbeknownst village of Burn’s supporters. Some IceWings rushed in to help them, though even the most skilled of them could not stop the traitors from coming in. They burst into the city walls. Many were killed. Thinking upon that day now, it scares Okapi to know she and Swan could’ve been one of those dragons. Okapi can clearly remember the final moments with her father. Someone had yelled a warning, but their father was too worried about Swan to notice the dragon so close to stabbing him. Okapi thrust herself in the spear’s path, saving her father’s life, but doing nothing but harming her own. Right before she felt the world slipping too far out of her reach, she heard her father muttering words of desperation. She heard him enchant Swan’s necklace. And she remembered the shocked mutter of their father’s IceWing friend, right before she blacked out. Next thing Okapi knew, she was lying on the Rainforest floor. But not as a dragon; she was attached to Swan, as a shadow. She had her talons placed around her heart, as if she was trying to stop blood from spilling from her body. She remembers the ache that came from that spot. Then, though, she didn’t know what it was. She lived normally for a good year after that. Okapi sat beside Swan, as any shadow could, yet did so much more. She talked to her. She’d turn into this “material” dragon that only Swan could see. Most of the time, just like Swan, it all felt wrong. She felt like there was was something that needed to be missing; not for her to be so full. One day they met an IceWing named Hyemal. Okapi never liked him. She was quite terrified around him, though; he was saying things about their father, someone that they never knew. He said things like how they were supposed to be dead, and he needed that same power to save someone. Okapi didn’t want to believe any of it. SO she didn’t. She pushed out the truths that Hyemal sputtered out. She hissed at his lies. She wished with all her heart that he was wrong. Until she started remembering that he was right. Okapi lives like this. Fearing the truth, yet staying an unbeliever in the lies. Slowly the memory of when she was stabbed came back to her. The cold, sharp spear piercing her scales. The bitter pain that shot through her entire body. The last, shaky breath that she thought would be the end. Until she ended up in the Rainforest, with her sister... Personality Okapi is a charming dragonet. She can easily talk herself out of anything she doesn’t want to do- unless if it involves Swan, then there’s nothing she could do to stop her. Her mind is often muddled with the memories of their past; leaving her to be distant and look at her sister a way she once didn’t use to. The look of realizing that they should both be dead. And how one of them might have adopted their father’s powers. Relations Swan Okapi’s little sister, and the only dragon that can truly see her (that they know of). As memories from their past start swimming back to her, she started getting more quieter from her, trying to piece it all together. Hyemal Okapi doesn’t like this dragon. To her, he’s as evil as the SandWing sisters, and needs to be stopped. But all she knows is the desperate side of him, wanting anything to protect and save what he loves- like what Okapi and Swan’s father did to them. Pasque and Ermine Okapi’s only heard of these dragons, nothing more, nothing less. And she doesn’t care to know, knowing that they’re associated with Hyemal. She’s too ready to protect and defend Swan than to see the problems surrounding these dragons. Other * an okapi is the closest living thing to a giraffe, despite looking more like a zebra in my opinion * Okapi has no musical talent whatsoever, being more of a talking, social dragon * Once again, originally inspired by “Stronger Than You” from Steven Universe Gallery Photos Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)